Runaway
by X-JeffreeStarsSecretMistress-X
Summary: 2 mischievous interfering Best friends Plus Kagome Plus Toga Equals Disaster. Or does it well You'll have to read to find out m'dears.


_**Inu no Taishio X Kagome**_

_**Runaway **_

_**Lady Naz: Hey everyone well Lady Nazina is back full time. With her she has brought a brand new InuPapa and Kagome story. I've decided that all of my other stories are on a temporary hiatus, and I'm temporarily going to write just InuPapa and Kagome stories because theres really not enough of them out there. Which is a shame as it is one of the best pairings because you can do so much with it. Well enough jabbering from me. Heres my new story Runaway I hope you all enjoy it. P.S: Nikkita is my character and her personality is based on my own. Xen (Pronounced Zen) is also my character and his personality is based on that of a friend of mine.**_

'_**I must get away from that damned palace. God being a Lord is just too much to handle at times. And that damn female who calls herself my mate needs assassinated;**_ _**I shall never forgive my father for betrothing her to me. He never could understand the fact that I wanted to find my own mate, or the fact that I wanted to mate out of love not for political reasons. Fair enough Misuki did bare me a strong and handsome heir. However that is the only one good thing that came out of this hellish mating.' **_**Stopping his run and coming out of his thoughts when three scents that he knew well reached his super sensitive sense of smell.**

"**Hmm seems Kagome, Nikkita and Xen are close by. I think I'll go to them and spend some time with them." **

**Kagome who was a pure bred Japanese woman was an InuMiko demoness borne to a full Inu youkai and powerful miko. She was one of the most beautiful females that he had ever seen. Her hair was jet black with silver and blue highlights and reached the back of her knees. Her markings where pale pink with silver lining and came across her high cheekbones horizontally the same colour markings also cut across her eyelids. Her eyes gripped him the most though as they where a deep ocean blue colour and where most beautiful. She was so loving and caring to every single creature. She knew not prejudice or hatred. She treated every single being equally hanyou's, quarter bloods, full youkai and humans, in her eyes they where no different from each other, other than some where more powerful than others. **

**Nikkita who was from Northern Ireland as she called it, was also a youkai, borne to a phoenix that like a youkai could transfer into a humanoid form. Her mother on the other hand was a white tiger youkai but was also half miko, which gave Nikkita her Miko powers. She had black and red hair, with the red at the bottom and black at the top. It reached past her knees to her shins. The markings on her cheeks and eyelids where violet with a silver outlining, on her forehead there was a crimson flame with a black diamond on the inside of the flame. Her eyes where also gripping like Kagome's as they where ice blue with violet on the outside of the irises, she was like Kagome. She was caring and loving to every creature and she knew no prejudice or hatred. She treated everyone and everything equally. She was also very fun-loving and mischievous, the type of person who you had to always keep an eye on lest you become a victim of one of her pranks. She was also Xen's life mate.**

**Xen was full youkai as well he was full chaos demon and was extremely powerful though his powers where a mystery to everyone bar his mate he was also from Western Australia. He had jet black hair that reached past his waist. He was very handsome standing at 6ft 3" he was the definition of tall dark and handsome as his mate always liked to put it. His markings where jet black with red outlining, they where on his eyelids and cheeks. His eyes although you never seen them as he always had sunglasses covering them, as they where dangerous to those that made eye contact with him, where violet and black but the colours swirled together constantly giving a hypnotising effect, which was why he always had them covered. The weird thing was that the only person that was never affected by his eyes was his mate Nikkita however it was probably because she was his mate and was immune to his powers. He was very like Nikkita personality wise, his personality differed slightly from hers. He was always very reserved, and it took a while to get close to him. It took even longer before he trusted you and it took forever for him to hold respect for someone. Although he was never ignorant or rude to anyone and once he got to know and trust you, was when his personality showed similarities to Nikkita's. He was fiercely protective over his mate and those who he considered dear friends. He always treated Kagome like a little sister and always looked out for both females. **

**Coming out of his musings he picked up his pace and raced towards his old friends.**

**~~~~~In A Sheltered Clearing Somewhere Deep In The Forest~~~~~**

**Leaning against a tree in a clearing he, his mate and his 'little sister' had found to rest in and grab lunch and rest a bit before they continued on their journey. He listened to the two girls chatting and laughing with one another, and just enjoyed the nice warm day they had been blessed with. However something tingling at the edge of his senses made him jerk his head up and stretch them out towards the disturbance as soon as he detected it though he relaxed immediately. It was only Inu no Taishio the present Lord of the Western Lands, whom they where friends with. Xen smiled slightly to himself then stood up gracefully and walked over to let the girls know they had company on the way. Once he made it to them he spoke.**

"**Koishii, Onee-chan we have company, and it's in the form of Inu no Taishio and he's coming towards us fast he should be with us in a matter of seconds." Xen informed the girls warmly.**

"**Oh yay Toga's here we haven't seen him in forever." Nikkita replied with a smile. **

"**Wait Toga as in Lord of the West Toga?" Kagome asked blushing crimson which caused both her friends to laugh.**

"**Yes Kagome that Toga, why don't you just admit that you like that hunk of a dog demon" Nikkita replied bursting into renewed fits of laughter.**

"**Nikkita! I do not like Toga in that way at all." Kagome replied covering her face with her petite hands.**

"**Yeah ok sure you don't Kagome. Then why is it that I can smell that you're lying?" Xen asked laughing himself he loved teasing his adopted sister it was just too funny. **

"**Oh shove it Xen!" Kagome growled in response. However it didn't have the desired effect she was hoping for as it just caused him to laugh even more. She looked over to Nikkita hoping for some support but the other girl was to busy rolling on the ground laughing her ass of. This just caused Kagome to growl louder.**

"**Hmm is this a private party or can anyone join in." **

**Kagome froze upon hearing that voice, as it was the very sexy masculine voice of Toga.**

"**Ah Toga there you are, come and join us we where just teasing Kagome." Nikkita replied.**

"**Yes Toga please come and join us. How are you anyway?" Xen asked casually.**

"**I am very well Thank you Xen yourself?" Toga replied warmly.**

"**Sexually frustrated but other than that I'm good thank you." Xen answered with a smirk.**

"**Xen you know I can't do that with you for crying out loud is mating all you think about?" Nikkita ranted causing said male to burst out laughing.**

"**With you as my mate Nikkita then yes it is." Xen replied to his female which gained him a bash to the head from his mate. This caused Kagome and Toga to burst out laughing at the spectacle the two mates where providing them with, as Xen was now chasing Nikkita around the clearing.**

"**I swear Nikkita when you're of your heat you're getting punished for that one." Xen yelled to Nikkita.**

"**HA! That's only if I let you. I swear Xen if I didn't know you where a chaos demon I'd think you where a damn Inu male!" Nikkita shouted back over her shoulder at her mate.**

**Unknown to the couple they where providing the two Inu's in their presence with some good comical entertainment.**

"**I'm guessing this happens a lot between those two?" Toga asked Kagome between his laughter.**

"**Yep just a certain time every single month." Kagome replied gasping for breath from laughing at her two best friend's antics. **

"**I see yes I believe that it drives every male crazy when his female is on heat and said female refuses rutting." Toga replied.**

"**Yeah well tough it's us females who end up with pup and have to carry the pup for 6 months you males only help with fertilization, but us females are the ones who do all the work and go through the pain of giving birth." Kagome replied with a smile.**

"**Ah but my dear Kagome do you know how many males out there would give their arm, leg or both for a chance to be able to give life? I myself would love to experience that feeling." Toga replied wistfully.**

"**That may be true Toga, however you men would not even be pregnant a day before you'd be begging us women to take the job back." Kagome answered with a laugh.**

"**You could be right on that one my dear; however we would have experienced the feeling of sustaining life." Toga answered back.**

"**Hmm true, I hope to enjoy that feeling someday myself." Replied Kagome somewhat sadly.**

"**Kagome what's with the sadness my dear?" asked Toga concern laced in his voice.**

"**I may be immortal Toga, however im not getting any younger. Most Inu females my age would already be mated with three pups tugging at their skirts and a fourth on the way." Replied Kagome with a melancholic sigh.**

"**Ah I see you long for a mate and pups of your own don't you Kagome?"**

"**Yes I do Toga, but the problem is I want to mate a male who loves me for who I am and not someone who just wants me for my power or body. I want a loving and fulfilling mating. Just like what Xen and Nikkita have."**

"**Yes they have a wonderful partnership. The pairing couldn't be anymore perfect. They are exactly the same as one another but with enough differences to be individual from the other. I long for the same thing as you Kagome. As you know my mating was based on political values rather than emotional values." Toga replied sadly.**

"**I know that's awful how in the world you stood that I really don't know. I'm afraid I would have gone insane, having to live with someone as my mate and not loving them. That's one of the reasons that I left my home, and became a traveller. If I hadn't done that then my mother would probably already have me mated to a male that she thought was deserving of me and who could protect me from anything. Dad and she are always constantly fighting about me getting a mate. Dad wants me to find someone myself, where mum wants to find someone for me. It all got to much or me and I left telling them I'd be back only once I found a mate of my own who was worthy of my heart." Kagome explained to Toga who had now sat beside her and was watching Xen and Nikkita cuddling one another under a vast and beautiful tree. If Toga wasn't mistaken which he knew he wasn't he could hear Nikkita purring contentedly, as Xen smiling gently stroked her hair. **

"**And tell me Kagome have you anyone in mind who you think would be worthy of your heart?" Toga asked gently glancing at her.**

"**Yes I believe I have. However he already has a mate and although he's not happy in his mating, he is honour bound to stay with her. However he probably doesn't feel the same for me as I do for him anyway, so I don't know why I'm even entertaining the idea of him as my mate." Kagome sighed.**

"**I see so may I ask who this male is then." Toga asked interested.**

"**Yeah you may, because it's you." Kagome blurted out before she could lose her nerve.**

**At hearing what Kagome had said Xen and Nikkita snapped their heads up with mouths agape disbelieving their ears. Did Kagome just admit that she wanted Toga as her mate, was the thought running through their heads. As if what their friend had just said wasn't shock enough, what Toga done next obliterated that, and if they where human they'd probably have had a heart attack with the shock that slammed into their bodies at his responce…**


End file.
